Tua Cantante
by Kafryne
Summary: Bella est une jeune femme qui a beaucoup souffert par le passé, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, elle ne croyait aux vampires! Pourtant, une nuit, elle fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence et celle d'Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'étais promise de ne plus écrire de fanfic sur Twilight! Et pourtant, en retrouvant cette fanfic sur une clé Usb, je me suis dis... Pourquoi pas?**

* * *

Edward Cullen ne devrait plus avoir soif, pourtant, dès qu'il sortit de sa Volvo, sa gorge le brula. Une odeur ensorcelante le frappa de plein fouet. Il pouvait presque sentir la saveur ensorcelante de ce sang chaud et frais qui l'attirait comme un aimant.  
Il ne buvait plus aux veines des humains, pourtant, à cet instant, plus rien d'autre n'importait à ses yeux que de goûter à ce sang. Son instinct de chasseur sanguinaire venait de prendre le dessus sur des années d'abstinence.  
Edward sonda la rue sombre de ses yeux devenus noirs. Il écarta le brouhaha des pensées futiles et inutiles des citadins pour capter un rire et des pensées abjectes.  
C'était celles d'un homme qui menaçait une jeune femme d'un canif. Il l'appuyait contre un mur de brique, la lumière d'un lampadaire éclairait son visage affolé. Edward voulu percevoir ses pensées à elle, mais elles lui étaient étrangement inaccessibles.  
— Non! S'il vous plait! Dit-elle alors que la lame tranchante frôlait dangereusement la peau lisse de son cou. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'eau à la bouche en sentant l'odeur de son sang. Mais, saisissant l'urgence de la situation, il se laissa guider vers elle.  
— Tu vas te laisser faire petite salope!  
Edward se révulsa en entendant ce que cet homme prévoyait de faire à la jeune femme à travers ses pensées obscènes et il fut aussi surpris que lorsqu'un liquide brûlant incendia les yeux de l'agresseur. Elle l'avait aspergé d'un spray aux poivres! La vue brouillée, l'homme jura et la lâcha. La jeune femme profita pour lui donner un coup de pied et elle tenta de s'enfuir. Mais dans un sursaut de fureur, l'homme l'attrapa et la poussa en arrière.  
Edward la vit tomber de ses propres yeux. Il était arrivé dans la ruelle sombre au moment où l'homme se ruait sur elle pour la blesser.  
Vif comme l'éclair, Edward attrapa l'agresseur et le jeta loin d'elle. L'homme se cogna contre le mur qui tressaillit sous le choc. Sans attendre qu'il se remette d'aplomb, Edward l'attrapa et le souleva d'une main ferme. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été là.  
Il serra son cou et le secoua violemment, l'homme écarquilla les yeux, émettant un gargouillement inaudible. Il était plus grand qu'Edward et devait être plus lourd aussi, il ne comprenait donc pas comment il pouvait le tenir comme ça.  
Edward vit son image se refléter dans son regard et lui montra ses dents, achevant de le terroriser.  
— Tu mériterais que je t'arrache la tête. Grogna-t-il.  
Le cœur de l'homme s'emballa, il était conscient qu'Edward était parfaitement capable de le tuer d'un seul geste.  
— Non! S'il vous plait! Parvint-il à dire.  
Edward l'étrangla davantage, mais une plainte émise par quelqu'un d'autre détourna son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme se redresser avec difficulté. Elle le regardait avec terreur. Elle le craignait.  
Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier et desserra sa main autour du cou de l'homme.  
— Si jamais tu t'avises encore à faire du mal à une femme Kyle, je te traquerais sans relâche, puis, je prendrais un malin plaisir à te déchiqueter.  
L'agresseur trembla lorsqu'Edward prononça son nom, ne comprenant pas comment il connaissait son identité. Il lâcha l'homme qui tomba lourdement par terre. Sans arriver à se lever, il sortit de la ruelle à quatre pattes.  
Il ne risquait pas de recommencer de sitôt.  
Mais ce Kyle était le moindre des soucis d'Edward. Le silence qui se fit entendre dans la sombre ruelle ne prédisait rien de bon.  
Soit, la soif avait eu raison de son pouvoir, soit cette humaine était très spéciale. Car Edward n'entendait pas ses pensées. Par contre, il captait parfaitement les battements erratiques de son petit cœur. Il vit la jeune femme, attraper le canif que son agresseur avait laissé tomber et le brandir contre lui. Il sentit l'odeur intense de son sang et voyait le courage ridicule qu'elle affichait fièrement.  
— N'approchez pas! Cria-t-elle.  
— Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Marmonna-t-il. Il avait du mal à parler avec son odeur appétissante qui le torturait.  
— Alors laissez-moi.  
Edward utilisait toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'attaquer à son tour. Mais la laisser? Jamais.  
— Hors de question.  
Il s'obligea à prendre une posture détendue, sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle.  
— Vous devriez me remercier. Fit-il entre les dents.  
Elle le fixa et Edward étudia les traits fins de son visage, sa peau lisse et nette qui laissait transparaitre des veines alléchantes. Elle réfléchissait et Edward se concentrait pour saisir ses pensées. En vain.  
A sa surprise, elle se détendit aussi.  
— C'est vrai. Merci. Admit-elle, sans toutefois baisser le canif.  
— Posez ça.  
— Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance? Vous connaissiez cet homme! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas complices?  
Edward se crispa. Bon sang, elle l'avait entendu parler à son agresseur! Il avait commis une énorme gourde. La seule solution, c'était de détourner l'attention de la jeune femme.  
— Vous êtes blessée. Observa-t-il, lui indiquant la plaie qui avait fait coulé un sang qu'il désirait ardemment.  
La jeune femme se rendit alors compte de sa blessure et vit le liquide rouge qui luisait à la lueur de la lune. Edward la vit tressaillir et haleter. C'était comme si elle avait peur de son propre bras. Elle ferma les yeux et vacilla.  
En un clin d'œil, Edward se retrouva en train de la soutenir alors qu'elle tombait dans les pommes.  
La sensation de ce corps chaud et abandonné contre lui excita Edward. Il ouvrit la bouche et contracta sa mâchoire. Ses dents aiguisées étaient prêts à la croquer.  
Il huma son odeur et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait la vider de son sang en un instant. Ce serait si facile de la pénétrer avec ses dents, de sucer ce délicieux liquide…  
Mais quelles seraient les conséquences?  
Il aurait la mort d'une innocente sur les mains, il ruinerait le travail de son père, anéantirait sa famille et surement celle de cette femme aussi. Il ne parviendrait jamais à survivre après ça.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et décida de l'emmener chez lui.

Il avait un appartement à Seattle non loin de là et il entra par la baie vitrée. Courir dans la nuit noir en portant ce corps léger et pourtant si lourd de sens pour lui, avait été une vraie torture.  
Il la déposa avec soin sur son canapé et la regarda un instant avant d'aller chercher de quoi la nettoyer. Bien sûr, il pourrait appeler Carlisle pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais ça alarmerait sa famille, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.  
Il prit son temps dans sa salle de bain. Il devait à tout prix se reprendre. Il était effrayant. Ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un air maladif. Il comprenait très bien pourquoi elle avait eu aussi peur. Ouvrit le robinet du lavabo, dans l'espoir que l'eau fraiche le rafraichirait. Mais ses mains étaient tachés par le sang de cette femme et il ne résista pas à se lécher les doigts. Il faillit s'évanouir lui aussi. L'envie d'en boire fut plus forte que sa raison. Il sortit et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'agenouilla et attrapa son bras blessé. Sans réfléchir davantage, il passa la langue sur le sang qui avait caillé. La plaie était superficielle et était excellente. Jamais il n'avait gouté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. Ses dents éraflèrent sa peau douce et crémeuse et il gémit. Elle était vraiment bonne.  
Son corps réagit automatiquement car il sentit son érection prendre des proportions douloureuses dans son jean. Il caressa son bras et se mit à suçoter la blessure prenant soin de ne pas retirer trop de sang. S'il la mordait, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Mais ce serrait si bon!  
Personne ne l'avait vu avec elle. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle ne serait qu'un met succulent. Juste une fois… Il pouvait se permettre un petit écart.  
Il s'écarta d'elle et s'apprêtait à mordre son poignet, juste au niveau de la veine cubitale lorsque son portable sonna.  
Il se figea. La sonnerie ne manqua pas de réveiller la jeune femme qui en ouvrant les yeux les écarquilla tout de suite.  
— Bordel! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!  
Elle dégagea son bras et se redressa brusquement. Edward bascula sur le tapis de son salon. Gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Il remarqua que son téléphone avait arrêté de sonner.  
Alice.  
La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur son canapé, dans une posture fœtale qui la rendait encore plus vulnérable.  
— Vos yeux…  
Edward posa une main tremblante sur ses yeux et les ferma. Ils devaient avoir prit une lueur écarlate.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Continua-t-elle à demander. Edward prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait noté de l'inquiétude au son de sa voix. Il ne méritait pas sa compassion, il avait été à deux doigts de la tuer. Il avait failli l'assassiner.  
— Vous allez bien?  
Il secoua la tête, cherchant désespérément une issue. Son envie d'elle n'avait pas cessé, son désir pour son sang était toujours présent et pourtant, il refusait d'y céder.  
Mais il avait encore son gout dans la bouche, sur ses lèvres.  
Il tressailli lorsqu'une main chaude le toucha.  
Seigneur! Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.  
Brusquement, il s'écarta d'elle, allant se plaquer contre le mur sous son regard ébahi.  
— Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes?  
Edward la regarda, sa fragilité et sa force était si frappantes qu'il en resta bouche bée. Elle voulait des réponses, et il avait beau essayer de les chercher dans ses pensées, il n'en trouvait aucune.  
Quel pouvoir avait cette petite femme sur lui? Il pouvait à tout moment ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était un fruit interdit. Inaccessible. Mais si désirable…  
— Partez! Hurla-t-il, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux poutres qui jouxtaient le mur.  
Elle eut du mal à déglutir. Mais obéit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
Elle avait l'air d'une biche effrayée et sans défense. Pourtant, déterminée à survivre.  
Son cœur battait à vive allure, son sang palpitait, susurrant une mélodie irrésistible…  
Edward commit l'erreur de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le goût onctueux de son sang lui fit perdre la tête pour de bon.  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il se colla contre la porte, l'empêchant de partir.  
En le voyant, la pauvre sursauta et recula. Pas un cri ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était tétanisée.  
Edward n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il se jeta sur elle et ils tombèrent par terre. Elle émit un petit cri lorsqu'elle atterrit douloureusement sur le plancher. Edward ne fit rien pour amortir sa chute, il n'était plus lui-même et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de la mordre. Elle se débattit et il attrapa ses bras, émettant un grognement bestial. La boire était devenu vitale. Elle lui donnait des coups de pieds, se tortillait, luttait pour s'en sortir, mais ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il se colla contre elle, sa chaleur le brula et augmenta son excitation. Il lécha son cou, préparant sa clavicule à recevoir ses dents. Sa langue humide et glacée la fit frissonner.  
— Non, s'il vous plait… Gémit-elle à son oreille.  
Edward se redressa juste assez pour la regarder. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
Les yeux chocolat qui le fixaient étaient les plus beaux qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Sa beauté le frappa droit dans son cœur mort.  
Et il reçut un coup sur la tête.  
Bien sûr, ça fit plus de mal au vase qu'à lui, mais la diversion fut suffisante pour qu'elle lui échappe. Elle le repoussa et essaya de courir se réfugier de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses pieds s'entortillèrent dans son tapis et elle tomba.  
Edward vit sa tête heurter la table base avant qu'elle ne s'affale inconsciente.  
La panique s'empara soudainement de lui.  
Il écarta les cheveux bruns qui lui dissimulaient le visage et caressa ses joues encore rougies. Elle respirait encore, mais une équimose bleuissait déjà son front.  
C'était de sa faute. Il avait voulu la sauver d'un agresseur alors que c'était lui le plus dangereux. Dégouté par ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il aurait pu faire, il la leva et alla la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Son odeur entêtante et son gout inoubliable le tourmentaient encore, mais il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Ilse jura de ne plus lui ferait de mal. Elle était si fragile… Et il avait agi comme un monstre. Parce qu'il était un monstre.  
Il la déposa avec précaution sur son lit et sortit immédiatement de sa chambre.  
Il attrapa son téléphone, composa un numéro et le colla contre son oreille.  
Il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie et la voix de son père le répondit:  
— J'arrive mon fils. Tout ira bien.  
Edward se laissa glisser le long du mur et fixa la porte qui le séparait d'elle. Une fine barrière qu'il pouvait parfaitement briser. Mais qui définissait une limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez déjà lue ou non, je m'étais arrêtée au bout de quatre chapitre avant de la supprimer, alors si vous avez envie que je la termine cette fois, je vous propose un marché: Plus vous laisserez de Reviews, plus j'aurais envie de vous faire ce dernier (VRAIMENT!) cadeau! A vous de jouer!**

_**Et pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche, un extrait du prochain chapitre est disponible sur mon site, vous trouverez le lien sur la page de mon profil.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci Infiniment pour vos reviews! Je suis contente de vous retrouver aussi! Voilà donc la suite!_**

* * *

Edward se laissa glisser le long du mur et fixa la porte qui le séparait d'elle. Une fine barrière qu'il pouvait aisément briser. Mais qui définissait une limite qu'il ne devait pas franchir.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Forks, Carlisle craignait que son fils ne commette une erreur. Les constants changements dans les visions d'Alice montraient qu'Edward était en plein dilemme.  
Rares étaient les vampires qui savaient résister à leur Tua Cantante et Carlisle admirait son fils. Mais s'il succombait, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.  
Jasper et Emmet avaient déjà flanché plusieurs fois et ils avaient réussis à s'en remettre. Il avait juste fallu effacer les traces et disparaitre. C'était toujours douloureux au début, la culpabilité était le sentiment le plus difficile à surmonter. Mais mordre était dans leur nature.  
Par conséquent, personne ne pourrait en tenir rigueur à Edward s'il mordait cette humaine. Mais son fils parviendrait il à se supporter s'il cédait?  
Carlisle en doutait fort, voilà pourquoi il avait autant résisté à la tentation. Dès qu'Alice avait vu ce qui allait se passer, ils avaient sautés dans leurs voitures. Emmet et Rose les avaient suivis alors que Jasper était resté auprès d'Esmée. Bien qu'il aurait été d'une aide précieuse, avoir deux vampires instables serait trop dur à gérer.  
L'odeur du sang ne lui fit aucun effet, mais Emmet et Rose eurent un mouvement de recul avant d'entrer. Alice retint sa respiration, puis le devança, elle alla directement trouver Edward.  
Carlisle découvrit avec consternation les traces de luttes. Le vase qu'Esmée avait offert à Edward était brisé, les tables étaient renversées, le canapé était taché de sang frais…  
— Oh! Edward… Alice était agenouillée auprès de son frère. Si son cœur battait encore, Carlisle était sûr qu'il aurait eu un pincement en voyant l'état de son fils le plus cher. La tête entre les genoux, il se cachait de lui-même, se battant contre ses instincts les plus primaires.  
— C'est fini, nous sommes là maintenant.  
Il leva brusquement la tête et Alice fut obligée de prendre une profonde respiration en découvrant les yeux écarlates d'Edward. Elle posa les mains sur ses joues glacées et l'obligea à affronter son regard.  
— Tout va bien se passer.  
Alice lui envoya les images de sa dernière vision, le montrant éclatant de rire avec la jeune femme. L'image eut l'impact qu'elle avait souhaité. Edward écarquilla les yeux et elle lui sourit.  
— Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je t'assure que ça arrivera.  
— Elle est dans ta chambre? Lui demanda Carlisle.  
— Oui, elle dort encore. Lui répondit Alice à la place de son frère.  
— Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Restez avec lui. Ordonna-t-il.  
L'odeur du sang leur brula la gorge le bref instant où leur père ouvrait pour entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.  
— Ed, mon vieux, ce n'est pas si grave, elle est toujours en vie. Lui dit Emmet, s'approchant de lui. Rose observait le désordre et son regard se posa sur le canapé sur lequel les taches de sang s'accumulaient.  
— Mais dans quel état… Ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.  
Edward ferma les yeux, il avait arrêté de respirer pour pouvoir rester dans son appartement. Alice supposait qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. Il était clair qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, mais le remord et la colère se mêlait à la peur de perdre cette jeune femme. Alice le regarda, il craignait qu'elle ne parte et ne l'abandonne… Edward fronça les sourcils devant la pensée de sa sœur mais ne pouvait rien dire pour la détromper.  
— Si elle était morte ça aurait été plus simple. Conclut Rose. Ils se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers elle.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Emmet.  
— Pensez aux conséquences! Elle doit avoir compris qu'il se passe un truc pas net avec Edward, si elle porte plainte contre lui, ça risque de mal se passer.  
Emmet se tourna vers Alice.  
— Elle ne portera pas plainte… Pas vrai?  
Alice secoua la tête.  
— Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire. Elle est encore inconsciente.  
— Pas la peine d'être médium pour savoir que cette fille n'est pas née de la dernière pluie! Elle a été assez maline pour vouloir s'échapper, elle le sera pour le dénoncer.  
— Oh, la ferme Rose.  
— Emmet! Gronda-t-elle.  
Exaspérée, Alice regarda Edward.  
La tête contre le mur, il n'écoutait pas ce que ses frères et sœurs racontaient, il était plongé dans les pensées de Carlisle. C'était comme s'il pouvait passer à travers la porte et être auprès de cette inconnue qui le tourmentait tant. Carlisle avait dû lui faire des points de sutures sur la plaie de son bras. Il avait caressé la bosse qui pointait sur son front et soupiré lorsqu'il avait découvert les nombreux hématomes qui recouvraient son corps, lorsqu'il avait dû lui enlever son chemisier pour l'ausculter. La vue de sa peau diaphane couverte d'ecchymoses et de bleus le fit grimacer. Carlisle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une vilaine cicatrice juste en dessous de ses seins, puis une autre sur sa hanche gauche et une assez laide au niveau de son épaule droite. Au toucher, Carlisle eut la sensation qu'elle avait eu une fracture de la clavicule. Cette jeune femme avait dû connaitre pas mal de problèmes par le passé et cela contraria autant Carlisle qu'Edward. Elle était si jeune et avait connu tant de douleurs déjà…  
Carlisle fouilla ses poches et découvrit ses papiers d'identité. Elle s'appelait Isabella Marie Swan, avait 22 ans et vivait à Phoenix.  
Bon sang, que faisait-elle à Seattle? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduit jusque dans cette ruelle? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il intervienne? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
— Tu ne vas pas moisir ici, Ed, tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Lui suggéra Emmet. Il savait que c'était une bonne idée, mais le seul fait de la laisser dans son appartement l'effrayait. La retrouverait il à son retour? Aurait-il l'occasion de lui demander pardon?  
— Oui. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant deux heures. Lui répondit Alice. Elle se redressa et regarda Rose.  
— On va ranger un peu. Sors avec Emmet.  
Il lut les pensées d'Alice et se découvrit devant la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux chocolat, tel le monstre qu'il était. Il soupira et Emmet le frappa dans le dos avant qu'ils ne disparaissent par le balcon.  
— Je me demande pourquoi cet appart a une porte d'entrée. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Rose.  
— Allé, ne joue pas les rabats joie…  
Elles s'activèrent et en un rien de temps, l'appartement d'Edward embaumait la lavande et l'eau de javel pour couvrir l'odeur du sang de Bella.  
— Arrête de chanter. Gronda Rose, fusillant Alice du regard.  
— Arf... tu es de mauvais poil ce soir.  
— Ce n'était pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer ma soirée. Grommela-t-elle, jetant les débris du vase à la poubelle.  
— Je sais, mais avoue qu'on n'a pas eu de frayeur comme ça depuis… Un sacré bout de temps!  
— Je préfère être au calme plutôt qu'avoir ce genre d'ennuis.  
— Je pense qu'un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal!  
Devant le plaisir évident d'Alice, Rose s'énerva:  
— C'est-ce que tu appelles un peu d'action? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel se trouve Edward? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était le plus fort d'entre nous, pourtant cette fille lui a fait perdre la tête!  
— Justement, c'est la première qui réussit cet exploit! Je sais qu'il se remettra, c'est le plus fort d'entre nous. Affirma-t-elle.  
Rose la regardait avec incrédulité.  
— Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'elle… Et lui…?  
— Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé avec Emmet ?  
— Moi, je n'ai pas hésité à le mordre!  
— Tu as quand même demandé l'autorisation de papa…  
— Hum. Mais Edward… J'avais perdu espoir.  
— Je vois que vous vous êtes activées les filles. Observa Carlisle en arrivant dans la cuisine. Il savait de quoi elles parlaient, mais comme il sentait qu'Edward n'était pas loin, il préférait changer de sujet.  
— Comment va-t-elle? Lui demanda Rose.  
Carlisle soupira.  
— Edward l'a malmenée, mais elle va s'en sortir.  
— Que comptes-tu lui dire à son réveil?  
— Je ne sais pas. J'y ai réfléchi, mais ce sera difficile de lui dire qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal après ce qu'Edward a fait…  
— Si on la tuait? Proposa Rose.  
Carlisle lâcha un rire.  
— J'y ai aussi pensé pour être honnête…  
— Vous ne la toucherez pas.  
Les interrompit brutalement Edward. Emmet le suivait avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas.  
— Tu es mal placé pour dire ça. Observa Rose. Ils se jaugèrent et Carlisle intervint:  
— Nous ne la tuerons pas Edward, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Je sais. C'est juste que…  
— Lorsqu'elle sera réveillé, tu sauras ce qu'elle pense faire et…  
— Non. Intervint brusquement Edward, coupant la parole à son père.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Carlisle, même s'il avait parfaitement compris.  
— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense. Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle.  
— Que je me heurte à un mur avec elle.  
Rose soupira bruyamment.  
— Il ne manquait plus que ça! Alors, on lui dit quoi? Qu'elle doit tout oublier?  
— On pourrait essayer. Fit Emmet.  
Alice pouffa avant de se figer. Les cinq vampires se statufièrent. Dans la chambre, un bruit indiquait qu'Isabella se réveillait.  
Rose et Carlisle se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Edward baissa un instant la tête et Alice posa une main sur son bras.  
Il secoua la tête.  
— Je vais la terroriser.  
Il préféra assister à la scène du point de vue de son père. Il plongea dans les pensées de Carlisle, qui, suivi de Rosalie, entra dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme se redresser péniblement.  
— Quelle merde. Gémissait-elle.  
Elle avait voulu s'asseoir, mais une douleur atroce avait percé ses cotes. Elle avait soulevé son chemisier et découvert qu'on lui lavait bandé les cotes, tout comme le bras qui avait été blessé dans la ruelle. Bordel, mais quelle soirée merdique!  
Bella grimaça en se remémorant tout ce sang… Elle avait une sainte horreur de ça. Elle secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au juste avec cet homme?  
Elle tenta de se souvenir d'autre chose que du grand corps glacé de cet inconnu sur elle, de ses yeux inhumains et rouges… De ses grognements féroces… Mais ces dernières images revenaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
Son cœur battait très vite, elle avait un mal de crane pas possible et son dos la faisait souffrir. Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle était arrivée dans cette chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas. Elle était grande et luxueuse, le lit à lui seul faisait presque toute la chambre de son appartement!  
Elle attrapa le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et découvrit qu'il était près de 4 heures du matin. En le déposant, elle vit son portefeuille et vérifia si tout était là. On n'avait touché ni à ses papiers, ni à ses dix dollars. Quoique, vu l'endroit où elle se trouvait, on n'avait pas besoin de son argent!  
Tout était très calme, pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Au contraire, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était toujours en territoire ennemi.  
Donc, lorsqu'elle vit entrer cet homme étrangement pale suivit d'une jeune femme d'une identique blondeur, elle se crispa. Leur ressemblance la frappa, surtout au niveau des yeux. Leur couleur dorée la laissa perplexe. Ces gens étaient trop beaux pour être humains, pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle se tint tout de suite sur ses gardes.  
— Bonjour Isabella. Lui dit l'homme avec un sourire et un air rassurant alors que la blonde la dévisageait avec sérieux.  
Elle attendit sagement qu'il poursuive:  
— Comment vous sentez-vous?  
— Très mal. Qui êtes-vous?  
— Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma fille, Rosalie.  
— Où est-ce que je suis?  
— Chez mon fils. Il t'a sauvé et t'a amené ici.  
— Ah!  
Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle surprit le regard qu'ils échangèrent.  
— Attendez… Il m'a sauvé lorsque j'étais dans la ruelle ou de celui qui s'est jeté sur moi comme une bête assoiffée?  
Elle vit comment ils se figèrent.  
— Dans la ruelle. Lui dit Rosalie.  
Donc c'était le fils du blond n'était autre que le fou furieux.  
— Je veux partir tout de suite !  
Bella se leva trop vite pour que son corps endolori la soutienne. Ses jambes flanchèrent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais supporté son poids. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le blond la soutenait fermement. Elle le repoussa dès qu'elle put se tenir debout toute seule.  
— C'est de la folie, vous avez besoin de repos. Affirma-t-il.  
— J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas rester ici! Cet homme a voulu…  
Qu'avait-il voulu, au fait ? La violer ? Non… Il avait plutôt voulu la tuer. Mais il y avait autre chose… Qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer.  
— Je ne peux pas justifier l'attitude de mon fils, mais maintenant que nous sommes là, vous ne risquez plus rien.  
— J'en doute.  
Mais étant donné que tout son côté droit la lançait, elle dû se résoudre à s'asseoir.  
— Le mieux serait d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Lui proposa l'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils.  
— Comment ça oublier? Il est hors de question que j'oublie quoi que ce soit! Votre fils a besoin d'être soigné Monsieur! Et je serais d'avis pour qu'on l'enferme!  
Elle entendit la blonde émettre un rire sarcastique et lui jeta un regard furieux.  
— Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? Ce soir j'ai failli mourir deux fois! Et vous me demandez de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?!  
— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire? Demanda la blonde.  
Bella tenta de se montrer le plus déterminée possible, mais vu son état pitoyable, elle eut l'impression que ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
— Je vais avertir la police bien sûr! Je refuse d'en rester là.  
— Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de menacer qui que ce soit mademoiselle. Alors évitons tous conflits, voulez-vous? Tenta le blond, diplomate.  
Bella secoua la tête.  
— Je veux téléphoner. Fit-elle.  
— Bien sûr, vous avez certainement de la famille à contacter.  
Lui dit le blond. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Non, elle n'avait personne. Enfin si... Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.  
— Je veux appeler un taxi.  
— Nous vous déposerons. Suggéra Carlisle.  
— Non. Répondit-elle sèchement.  
Ils croyaient vraiment qu'elle allait les guider jusqu'à son hôtel?  
— Rose, tu veux bien lui passer ton portable.  
La blonde qui s'appelait Rose lui tendit à contre cœur un IPhone.  
Ils restèrent avec elle et lorsqu'elle dû donner l'adresse, elle se souvint soudain qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais la blonde lui indiqua ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle s'aperçut alors, qu'elle se trouvait dans un quartier huppé de la ville.  
Elle raccrocha et rendit le téléphone.  
— Écoutez, nous ne voulons pas de problèmes, je vous présente des excuses et je suis prêt à vous donner une compensation financière si vous acceptez de garder le silence.  
De l'argent. Bella en avait douloureusement besoin. Mais elle refusait d'en obtenir de cette manière. Devant cette proposition, elle ne put que se révolter. La colère lui donnant des ailes, elle se mit debout sans faillir. Bien qu'elle soit plus petite que les deux blonds, elle parla avec assurance:  
— Monsieur, j'ai l'impression que dans votre famille, vous êtes tous des malades!  
— Hey! C'est lui qui vous a soigné. Lui dit Rosalie.  
— Pour éviter de m'emmener à l'hôpital! Vu les hématomes qu'a provoqué son cher fils on m'aurait posé tout un cas de questions… N'est-ce pas?  
A leur mine déconcertée, elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point.  
— Laissez-moi-vous aider. Lui proposa tout de même Carlisle. Elle refusa, même si elle souffrait, elle ne voulait pas qu'un autre membre de cette famille la touche!  
Résolue à partir, elle se dirigea directement, mais un peu trop lentement à son gout, vers la porte.  
Avant qu'elle ne l'aie atteinte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et son cœur voulu bondir dans sa poitrine. Son agresseur était là, au milieu de l'encadrement, lui barrant le chemin. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur pourpre et il avait une expression atroce. Il devait être aussi livide qu'elle, si ce n'est même plus!  
Elle affronta courageusement son regard alors que la peur menaçait de la faire tomber dans les pommes. Et Dieu seul savait que ce n'était pas le moment!  
— Je suis profondément désolé. Dit-il, à mi-voix.  
C'était comme s'il avait du mal à parler. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le monstre qui s'était jeté sur elle. Il paraissait faible et vraiment… Vulnérable! Mais pas question de ressentir la pitié, cet homme l'avait plaqué sur le sol. A cause de lui elle avait mal partout!  
— Laissez-moi partir. Ordonna-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête et recula. Bella passa à côté de lui en maitrisant à grand peine ses tremblements. Elle avait peur de lui et en même temps... C'était comme si elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras. Cette idée la dérangea car il avait quand même voulu la tuer! Elle préféra ignorer ses sentiments contradictoires et penser en priorité à rentrer chez elle.  
Elle vit un géant brun la fixer avec un léger sourire, il lui fit un timide salut de la main qu'elle préféra ignorer. Une petite brune la regardait avec un grand intérêt et s'approcha d'elle. Bon sang, elle se trouvait dans une secte ou quoi? Ils avaient tous, excepté celui qui avait sauté sur elle, les yeux dorés.  
— Bella, laisse-moi t'aider.  
Elle se raidit. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella, et non Isabella? Les mauvais souvenirs liés à ce prénom l'écœuraient tellement…  
La brune tendit les bras vers elle et Bella secoua la tête, mais la jeune femme la suivit.  
— Appuie-toi sur moi, tu as mal…  
— Je ne vous connais pas.  
— Et alors? Je ne vais rien te faire.  
Bella sentit la sueur froide qui s'était formée sur son front, perler sur son visage. Elle avait vraiment très mal, et comme elle ignorait le chemin qu'elle devait prendre... Elle ne voulait pas faire confiance à cette fille, mais de tous les membres de cette foutue famille, c'était celle qui lui faisait le moins peur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et finit par accepter son aide.  
— Ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte de tout oublier. Avertit-elle.  
Le blond acquiesça, mais personne ne parla alors qu'elles sortaient de ce maudit appartement. Bella n'eut aucun regard pour son agresseur, elle méprisait cet homme qui avait posé ses sales pattes sur elle. Elle s'était pourtant juré que plus jamais elle ne laisserait un homme la toucher ainsi, pourtant dans cette soirée ça lui était arrivé deux fois! En colère contre elle-même et contre la gente masculine, elle se laissa guider par la petite brune.  
Elles ne dirent rien au début, Bella se rendit compte que la brune supportait presque tout son poids. Elle voulut l'alléger, de peur d'être trop lourde pour son tout petit corps mais la brune passa un bras sous le sien, l'encourageant à s'appuyer davantage sur elle.  
— Je m'appelle Alice.  
— Hum.  
Elle la guida dans le couloir et appuya sur le bouton du rez de chaussé de l'ascenseur.  
— On est fait pour s'entendre tu sais?  
Elle regarda les numéros s'allumer au fur et à mesure pour s'arrêter au dernier étage: le neuvième. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bella tenta de se séparer d'elle.  
— C'est bon, je vais m'en sortir maintenant.  
— Je te tiendrais compagnie jusqu'à ce que le taxi arrive.  
Son ton était sans appel. Bella ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça la rassurait de ne pas être seule. D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Alice la portait à bout de bras!  
— Edward s'en veut vraiment pour ce qui s'est passé.  
Bella ne préférait ne pas répondre. Elle déduit qu'Edward devait être son agresseur.  
— Je sais que tu es encore traumatisée, mais tu finiras par le pardonner.  
— Ca m'étonnerait.  
Alice lui sourit.  
— Je ne me trompe jamais.  
Bella secoua la tête.  
— Est-ce que…  
Elle soupira et préféra ne rien demander.  
— Tu veux savoir pour quelle raison mon frère a agi comme ça?  
Bella hésita, mais hocha la tête.  
— Je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est... Compliqué.  
Bella fronça les sourcils, mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Elle était fatiguée et lasse de toutes ces merdes qui avaient l'air de n'arriver qu'à elle.  
Depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'aller à la recherche de son père, elle se heurtait à beaucoup de murs et se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux tout laisser tomber et essayer de se reconstruire ailleurs.  
Elles restèrent en silence un long moment dans le hall d'entrée.  
— J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra bientôt. Lui dit soudain Alice. Seattle est une grande ville et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir!  
Bella fronça les sourcils.  
— Je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis.  
— Alors pour quoi es-tu aussi loin de chez toi?  
— Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
Bella fut soulagé lorsque le taxi arriva.  
— Merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici. Dit-elle poliment.  
Elle était pressée de retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel. De prendre un bon bain chaud et de dormir quelques heures. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devrait faire ensuite. Peut-être que le sommeil l'aiderait à réfléchir…  
Alice regarda Bella partir avec regret. La pauvre ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant, Alice se sentait liée à elle et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle serait la première avertie. Suivi de près par son frère. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait d'entrer dans leur monde. Alice retourna dans l'appartement d'Edward pour le trouver affalé dans le canapé que Bella avait taché. Un bras sur ses yeux, il cherchait désespérément une solution à son problème, s'entourant de l'odeur de Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant son plan.  
— Tu veux partir chez les Delani?  
— L'Alaska me ferait le plus grand bien.  
— Mais… Et Bella?  
— C'est une coriace. Dit Emmet, hochant la tête, comme pour s'approuver.  
— Une honnête fille. Renchérit Carlisle.  
— C'est vrai qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire. Ajouta Rose.  
— Edward, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'aller là-bas. Lui dit Alice.  
— Il me faut du calme. Je dois me reprendre.  
— Alors rentrons à la maison. Proposa Carlisle.  
— Ou tu peux rester ici. Lui suggéra Alice. Je pourrais rester avec toi!  
— Mais…  
— Alice a raison, arrête de fuir Edward. Continua Rose. Cette fille a réveillé quelque chose en toi…  
Il se redressa et se posta juste devant elle.  
— J'ai failli la tuer Rose!  
— Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?  
— Elle est si… innocente.  
— Elle t'attire, admet-le.  
— Son sang. C'est son sang qui m'attire. Grogna-t-il.  
— Si ça n'avait été que ça, tu l'aurais bu, et on aurait eu un cadavre sous les bras! Tu es un vampire, c'est ta nature ! Quelque chose t'a empêché de le faire Edward. Et tu sais ce que c'est?  
— Ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me l'apprendre !  
Ils se défièrent du regard et Emmet s'interposa entre eux, il posa une main sur le torse d'Edward pour l'éloigner de Rose.  
— On se calme…  
— Rose a raison Edward. Ne voile pas tes sentiments… Commença Alice.  
— Vous avez perdu la tête? Je ne vais pas rester ici, je représente un vrai danger pour elle!  
— Tu seras un danger tant que tu ne t'habitueras pas à son odeur.  
— Ou tant qu'elle restera humaine.  
Alice sourit à Rose. Elles s'étaient comprises. Edward écarquilla les yeux prêt à les déchiqueter et Carlisle mit fin à leur discussion.  
— Tu rentres à la maison avec nous, pas question d'aller en Alaska. Ensuite, lorsque tu te sentiras mieux, tu reviendras ici. Et tu pourras affronter Bella, et tes sentiments.  
Edward regarda Carlisle, il grimaça, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il à ce qu'il ressentait pour cette inconnue. Pourtant il devait avouer sa curiosité et son désir de la revoir le plus vite possible. Elle représentait une énigme pour lui. De plus, il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.  
Baissant la tête, il accepta la décision qu'avait prise son père.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Voilà voilà! Merci pour vos Reviews! Un extrait du prochain chapitre est également disponible sur mon site, comme la dernière fois! Mille mercis pour votre lecture! Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise!_**

**_BisouXoXo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Esmée ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son fils adoré. Edward se demanda s'il méritait cet amour avant de s'y jeter.  
Il avait trois jours avant que Bella n'arrive en ville et il allait devoir compter sur le soutien de sa famille pour surmonter ses pulsions.  
Esmée recula et renifla, Jasper qui se tenait derrière elle fut tout de suite attiré par son sac de voyage. Il fronça les sourcils et Edward vit ses yeux virer progressivement au noir et Alice se précipita sur lui.  
— Je t'ai manqué Jazzy? Il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de demander:  
— Pourquoi avez-vous emmené son sang?  
— Pour nous y habituer chéri.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda-t-il.  
Rose et Emmet entraient dans le salon et Carlisle embrassa Esmée sur le front, la serrant contre lui avant de les informer:  
— Bella va venir à Forks dans trois jours retrouver son père.  
— De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Rose, s'apercevant qu'elle avait raté un épisode.  
— J'ai eu une vision… Apparemment Bella est à Seattle parce qu'elle recherche son père qui n'est autre que Charlie Swan! Je suis bête, j'aurais pu faire le rapport bien avant…  
— Attend, on parle bien du chef Swan, c'est ça? Demanda Emmet.  
Edward et Carlisle acquiescèrent et il pouffa.  
— Alors là Ed, tu vas devoir faire gaffe à tes fesses! Le chef n'est pas un marrant!  
— Et tu le sais grâce aux PV qu'il te colle? Demanda Esmée.  
— Comment tu es au courant? S'étonna-t-il.  
— Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de secret entre nous! Lui dit Alice.  
Peu convaincu, il regarda Rose.  
— Tu savais qu'ils savaient et tu ne m'as rien dit?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
— On a de plus gros problèmes que tes PV impayés Emmet.  
— Parce qu'en plus tu ne les as pas payés? Fit Esmée, écarquillant les yeux.  
— C'est à cause de ce chef, il me fait vraiment flipper!  
— Tu devras régler ça et vite. Lui ordonna Carlisle.  
— Si son père est flic, elle va surement lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Et on sera obligé de déménager… Dit Rose.  
— Nous ne le saurons qu'une fois qu'elle sera arrivée. Coupa Alice. Pour l'instant, elle ignore que nous vivons ici.  
— Trois jours… Edward, tu penses pouvoir te préparer en si peu de temps?  
Edward sourit en écoutant les pensées de Jasper. Toujours en train d'élaborer des plans de guerre…  
— Je n'ai pas le choix.  
— Si. Tu pourrais aller te ressourcer ailleurs... L'Alaska par exemple.  
— On en a déjà parlé, et ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Trancha Alice.  
— Mais alors, il faut envisager de la transformer parce qu'elle m'a l'air très appétissante. Poursuivit Jasper.  
Emmet et Carlisle acquiescèrent et Edward roula des yeux.  
— Arrêtez de saliver sur elle. Ordonna-t-il, surpris par l'intensité de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il savait que les males de sa famille étaient déjà casés, mais il ressentait le besoin de… marquer son territoire…  
Il regretta d'ailleurs aussitôt ses paroles. Sa mère avait parfaitement compris sa jalousie et voilà qu'elle se réjouissait qu'il ait enfin trouvé sa compagne.  
— Oh! Mon ange! Je suis impatiente de la connaitre! S'exclama Esmée qui prévoyait déjà d'inviter Bella à diner.  
— Esmée, elle est une humaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle viendrait manger ici?  
— On trouvera bien quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Sourit-elle.  
— Le plus important à mon avis, ce serait que toi, tu boives un peu. Lui dit son père. J'ai conservé quelques poches de sang…  
— Non. Le coupa Edward. Je préfère chasser.  
— Je t'accompagne. Se proposa immédiatement Jasper.  
Emmet aurait également souhaité y aller, mais Rosalie le fit subtilement comprendre qu'elle prévoyait rattraper le temps perdu puisqu'elle le tira à bout de bras vers leurs quartiers.  
— Je vais ranger tes affaires. Lui proposa sa mère.  
— Amusez-vous bien. Sourit Alice après avoir rapidement embrassé Jasper.  
Edward n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt humide. L'odeur de la terre et des herbes, la fraîcheur des bois et surtout la vitesse, le grisait.  
Jasper ne tarda pas à le suivre et il ralentit légèrement. Il se détendit, la tension qui l'avait crispé tout ce temps s'en allait grâce à l'intervention de son meilleur ami. Ils ne tardèrent pas à localiser un troupeau de cerfs.  
Même si l'odeur n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'arôme unique de Bella, il se rua sur les pauvres bêtes. Il but avec avidité, sans toutefois se délecter du sang des animaux.  
Jasper se rendit compte de son écœurement lorsqu'il s'écarta du massacre, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main.  
— Tu as gouté à son sang, n'est-ce pas?  
— Si tu savais comme je le regrette… Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Mais… C'était plus fort que moi.  
— Je sais ce que c'est. Soupira-t-il.  
— Elle était délicieuse…  
Jasper était sur le point de rire, mais se retint vite en ressentant la colère qui allait naître en Edward.  
— J'imagine qu'après tant d'années sans boire de sang humain, ça a du te faire un sacré effet. Penses-tu vraiment être capable de te contrôler lorsqu'elle sera en ville?  
Il secoua la tête et préféra changer de sujet.  
— Alice pense que Bella et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.  
— Et toi?  
Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
— Je voudrais y croire. Je le souhaite vraiment… Mais elle est humaine.  
— Edward, si elle est tienne, tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de la transformer.  
— Non, je refuse de lui faire endurer ça.  
— Mais…  
— N'en parlons plus s'il te plait. J'ignore encore comment je devrais agir lorsque je la reverrais.  
— Moi non plus. Son odeur est très… puissante.  
Edward s'appuya contre un tronc et observa Jasper qui avançait non chalament vers lui.  
— C'est étrange, mais vous avez tous pensé ça. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je cède aussi facilement?  
— Edward, arrête de te culpabiliser pour une chose que tu n'as même pas fait. Elle est vivante! C'est un véritable miracle puisqu'elle est tout simplement irrésistible pour toi. Pour nous autres, son odeur se démarque et nous tente, comme si on entendait sa mélodie, mais elle n'est pas aussi forte pour nous comme pour toi. Mais, si j'avais dû me rendre à ton appartement...  
Jasper poussa un profond soupir et Edward se redressa.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper, c'est normal.  
— Non. Ça ne l'est pas. Bien que tu la connaisses, je veux te dire le fond de ma pensée: Je me sens incapable de te venir en aide. Pourtant, tu as été le plus présent pour moi lors de mon sevrage… Mais ce sera beaucoup trop dur. Je ne l'ai même pas vu, et pourtant, son odeur…  
— Tu as peur de nous décevoir. Conclut Edward.  
— Oui, je crains de ne pas être à votre hauteur. Alice est si enthousiaste quant à sa venue et toi… Dieu seul sait ce que tu vas faire.  
— Rien, je ne vais rien faire. Carlisle veut que j'assume mes responsabilités. Rose, Alice et lui me demandent de rester affronter Bella et ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Je resterais, mais ça ne signifie pas que je serais en contact avec elle.  
— Tu es bien conscient qu'Alice et Esmée feront tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour te rapprocher de cette fille?  
— Oh oui… Soupira-t-il. Mais elles oublient ce que veut Bella, et je t'assure qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire.  
Cette idée le séduisait. Les cours instants qu'il avait vécu avec elle lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point elle pouvait être déterminée. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne laissera pas les Cullen lui dicter sa conduite. Elle représentait un vrai défi pour lui.  
Mais d'abord, Edward voulait avant tout se sentir capable d'être auprès d'elle sans éprouver cette soif dévorante.  
Après être rentré chez lui, il ne passa plus un instant sans sentir l'odeur exaspérante de Bella. Gravée sur ce tissu, elle embaumait toute la maison. Edward se sentit envieux des autres membres de sa famille. Excepté Jasper, ils s'étaient tous habitués à son odeur, et bien qu'ils sauraient la reconnaitre parmi des milliers de personnes, ils ne voudraient pas l'attaquer au premier contact.  
Edward quant à lui, avait toujours la gorge en feu lorsqu'il humait son sang, mais maintenant, une autre sensation l'envahissait. Une sensation plutôt inattendue… Le désir. Pas uniquement de son sang, mais aussi de son corps.  
A force de ressasser la maudite nuit de leur rencontre, il s'était souvenu de détails qui l'avaient échappé au départ, comme la couleur de ses lèvres, ses cheveux soyeux, la finesse de son corps qui lui avait semblé si fragile dans ses bras… D'ailleurs sa chaleur l'avait aussi envouté que son odeur.  
Heureusement que c'était lui qui lisait les pensées, si ça avait été un autre membre de sa famille, ses pensées l'auraient tué. Edward se sentait comme l'un de ces adolescents qui l'agaçaient tant. Dès qu'il repensait à son attitude, il se morigénait, regrettait d'avoir si mal agit, imaginait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Bella, se demandait comment elle réagirait en le revoyaient, et il réfléchissait à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Allongé dans son canapé, il sentait et ressentait le sang de Bella, frustré dans tous les sens du terme tandis qu'Alice et Esmée s'activaient pour préparer son arrivée... Sans que la concernée ne le sache évidemment. Edward se surpris à sourire en imaginant l'étonnement de Bella en les voyant. Un sourire qui se transforma en un rictus lorsqu'il réalisa la frayeur qu'elle éprouverait. Il espérait sincèrement lui faire une meilleure impression.

* * *

Bella de son coté était à mille lieux de penser à Edward. Les retrouvailles avec son père la mettaient sur les nerfs. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'était qu'une gamine de six ans et elle ne pensait pas qu'il la reconnaitrait de suite. En tout cas, elle était heureuse qu'il vive dans un trou perdu. Personne ne penserait qu'elle soit venue le retrouver après tout ce temps. Et si Charlie voulait bien l'aider, elle pourrait s'installer à Forks, se trouver un job, et tourner la page. Elle s'adossa contre le siège de son bus, observant le ciel nuageux. Il était très tôt, et le soleil avait du mal à filtrer à travers les nuages et tous ces arbres. Bella ne trouva un seul mot pour décrire le paysage: vert.  
Çà la changeait du soleil écrasant de Phoenix, c'était l'idéal pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Respirant l'air frais, elle alla louer une chambre dans l'unique motel de la ville. Elle se doucha, se coiffa, s'habilla et sortit prendre un petit déjeuner dans le café situé juste en face du motel. Wolf Pack était assez brand et il y avait pas mal de monde pour un samedi matin. Elle s'installa au bar et attendit sagement qu'on vienne la servir. Assise au comptoir, elle remarqua une affiche: Recherche serveuse.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Serait-ce un signe du destin? Elle fut obligée de sourire devant cette réflexion.  
— Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir?  
Elle regarda la serveuse, une indienne d'une quarantaine d'années qui la dévisageait d'un air sympathique.  
— Un chocolat chaud. Demanda-t-elle.  
— C'est tout?  
Bella réfléchit au peu d'argent qui lui restait et décida de faire une folie:  
— Comment sont vos pancakes?  
La jeune femme s'esclaffa.  
— Les meilleurs de la ville!  
— Dans ce cas, j'en voudrais, s'il vous plait.  
— Je les emmène tout de suite.  
Bella sourit et observa discrètement les gens qui se trouvaient dans la cafétéria. Quelques lycéens, des pêcheurs… Des gens simples qui ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Et elle se sentit à l'aise. Elle adorait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, ça la faisait penser qu'elle était comme tout le monde, et non, une criminelle.  
— Voilà, ils sont tous chauds!  
Bella regarda l'assiette que déposait la serveuse devant elle.  
— Merci.  
— A ton service. Alors, qu'est qui amène une jolie fille comme toi à Forks?  
— Oh… Rien de particulier. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle était tellement habituée à éluder les questions qu'elle oublia qu'elle était ici pour s'installer. En plus, elle était intéressée par le job! Vous avez raison, ces pancakes sont succulents!  
— Merci jeune fille.  
La serveuse essuyait le comptoir, restant près d'elle, elle imaginait qu'elle espérait un peu plus de conversation de sa part. N'ayant jamais été douée pour ça, Bella chercha ses mots.  
— En fait… J'aimerais bien rester ici un moment.  
— Ah?  
— Oui…  
Bella indiqua la pancarte.  
— Vous cherchez toujours une serveuse?  
— Le poste est toujours vacant puisque personne n'a envie de travailler ici.  
— Pourquoi?  
— C'est une petite ville, tout le monde se connait et serveuse n'est pas un travail très intéressant.  
— Et bien moi, ça m'intéresse.  
— Alors il est à toi!  
Bella faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud.  
— Comme ça? Sans passer d'entretien?  
— Ma jolie, cette cafétéria est à mon mari, il s'occupe des fourneaux, et moi du personnel.  
— Je vous assure que je suis tout à fait qualifiée pour ce poste, j'ai été serveuse très souvent et je pourrais même préparer des sandwiches ou des…  
— Je ne te demande pas ton expérience, par contre, je voudrais juste avoir ton nom.  
Bella hésita. Elle avait payé son détective pour qu'il lui fasse de faux papiers d'identité. Elle utiliserait un faux nom le temps pour elle de s'assurer que son père était capable de l'aider.  
— Isabella Stewart. Mais je préfère Bella.  
— Sue Clearwater. Ma nièce Emily et mon fils Seth viennent m'aider de temps en temps et ma fille Leah s'occupe de la comptabilité. Là-bas, il y a Angie, l'autre serveuse. Je te laisse finir ton petit déjeuner, et ensuite je te présente à mon mari. Et chez nous, les employés mangent gratuitement!  
Bella dévora ses pancakes avec appétit, c'était gratuit!  
Et… Que voyait-elle briller là-bas? Ne serait-ce pas la lueur de l'espoir?  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri comme ça, d'ailleurs son reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur l'étonna.  
— Salut, je suis Angela Weber, tout le monde m'appelle Angie.  
— Moi c'est Bella.  
— Bienvenue dans notre meute Bella!  
La bonne humeur de la jeune femme était communicative et Bella pensait qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec elle. Elle lui un tablier gris sur lequel était inscrit: Wolf Pack en gros caractère noir.  
Ensuite, elle rencontra Harry Clearwater, un homme robuste et très sympathique. Bella était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un travail à peine arrivée à Forks. Malgré son insistance, Sue lui dit qu'elle ne travaillerait qu'à partir du lundi. Elle aurait donc le week end pour découvrir les environs.  
Elle décida donc de profiter de sa journée et d'aller explorer les environs. Elle passa près du poste de police et s'arrêta.  
Elle voulait vraiment y entrer et trouver son père… Mais pour lui dire quoi?  
— Salut papa! C'est moi! ?  
Non, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, savoir ce qu'il était devenu. D'après sa source, il vivait seul dans une petite maison et était respecté et apprécié de tous. Bella espérait qu'en travaillant dans cette cafétéria, elle pourrait le voir.  
Forks n'avait que quelques boutiques et une supérette, Chez Newton . Elle apprit qu'il fallait se rendre à Port Angeles pour faire de vraies emplettes, comme elle n'avait pas besoin de dépenser son argent inutilement, elle se contentait de regarder les articles du petit magasin. Un chemisier bleu pâle attira plus particulièrement son regard. Elle l'attrapa et ne put s'empêcher de le mettre devant elle en se regardant dans un miroir. Ca faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était rien offert. Elle songea que... Puisqu'elle avait trouvé un emploi, elle pourrait se faire un petit plaisir. Mais elle grimaça en découvrant le prix. Trop cher.  
— Cette couleur vous va très bien. Lui dit une voix féminine. Elle hocha la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une vendeuse et s'empressa d'aller remettre le chemisier en rayon.  
— Vous ne l'avez même pas essayé…  
Elle leva la tête et découvrir une jeune femme qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire.  
— C'est au-dessus de mes moyens pour l'instant. Se justifia-t-elle.  
Elle allait se détourner quand elle cata la couleur dorée des yeux de la femme. Elle était très belle, mais elle était aussi assez pale et ses yeux… Bon sang!  
Un air de panique se propagea en elle.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demanda l'inconnue.  
— Je… Vous portez des lentilles?  
— Non. Pourquoi?  
— Vos yeux sont… Magnifiques.  
C'était vrai, mais ils lui rappelaient ceux de cette étrange famille de Seattle. Bon, elle devait se faire des idées.  
— Vous êtes nouvelle ici?  
La héla la jeune femme, Bella décida de répondre poliment avant de déguerpir.  
— Oui, je viens d'arriver. Au revoir. Dit-elle en poussant la porte du magasin, suivit de la femme aux yeux dorés.  
— Je m'appelle Esmée, et vous?  
— Bella.  
— Comment trouvez-vous la ville?  
— Je viens juste d'arriver. Je n'ai pas encore vu grand-chose.  
— Je pourrais vous servir de guide, si vous voulez.  
— Je préfère découvrir la ville toute seule. Merci.  
— Mais si vous décidez de vous aventurer en forêt, il vaudrait mieux ne pas être seule.  
— Je ne vais pas aller en forêt.  
— Alors pourquoi vous dirigez vous dans cette direction.  
Bella s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle se dirigeait en effet vers les bois.  
— En fait, j'essayais de vous faire subtilement comprendre de me foutre la paix. Mais vous me collez tellement aux basques que je préfère vous le dire franchement: barrez-vous.  
La jeune femme la regarda d'un air amusé.  
— Je voulais juste vous aider…  
— J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide?  
— Désolé de vous avoir dérangé alors. Soupira Esmée. Au revoir.  
Bella la regarda s'éloigner et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était tellement sur ses gardes qu'elle voyait le mal partout. Elle devait à tout prix changer ses habitudes! Et cette femme n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec cet Edward Cullen… Soudain prise de remords, Bella appela:  
— Esmée… Attendez.  
Elle se retourna et Bella avança vers elle.  
— C'est moi qui suis désolée, je ne suis pas très sociable. Merci de m'avoir proposé votre aide.  
— Bon… Alors recommençons. Je me présente, Esmée, et toi?  
— Bella.  
— Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Bella, as-tu déjeuné?  
— Heu… Non.  
— Alors, je t'invite. Il y a une excellente pizzeria au centre commercial.  
Bella fut tenté de refuser, mais finit par accepter. Esmée se révéla être d'une bonne compagnie. A sa surprise, elle ne mangea rien, prétextant avoir déjà pris quelque chose avant de sortir de chez elle. Et comme elle invitait, Bella ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Contrairement à Esmée qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à elle. Bella répondait évasivement, elle voulait peut être se faire des amies, mais n'allait certainement pas se confier tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'elle était toujours troublée par ses yeux dorés.  
— Oh! Regarde ce chemisier! Bella sourit et attrapa le chemisier à carreaux bleu dont la coupe cintrée était très féminine.  
— J'aime bien les manches. Avoua-t-elle.  
— Tu ne peux pas essayer?  
— Heu... Elle vérifia l'étiquette et refusa.  
— Allé, j'aimerais voir de quoi il a l'air sur toi. Ça ne coute rien d'essayer.  
Bella soupira, mais se dirigea vers la cabine 'essayage. Esmée frôla son bras lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte et Bella sursauta.  
— Tu es glacée… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater.  
Esmée écarquilla les yeux.  
— Ca doit être la climatisation. Je t'attends.  
C'était vraiment étrange, la pâleur, les yeux, le froid… Bella avait appris à ne pas croire aux coïncidences. Mais elle était là pour changer et n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce qui s'était passé à Seattle. Elle avait laissé ça derrière elle.  
— Oh…  
Esmée avait ouvert la porte avant qu'elle n'ait enfilé le chemisier.  
— Bella, toutes ces cicatrices…  
Bien sûr, elle parlait de son dos.  
— Alors, il me va?  
Elle se retourna et lui montra le résultat avec un sourire crispé.  
— Oui, c'est très joli. Bella, qu'est-ce qui…  
— Esmée, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi.  
Son ton était sans appel. Elle se regarda dans la glace.  
— Dès que j'aurais mon premier salaire, je viendrais l'acheter. Se promit-elle avant de déboutonner.  
— Je peux te le payer si tu veux…  
— Non merci.  
— J'insiste…  
— J'ai dit non. Tu as déjà payé mon déjeuner, je ne veux pas que tu me paie des fringues. Ferme la porte s'il te plait.  
Esmée opina et ferma.  
Bella savait qu'elle s'était montrée dure et froide, mais elle était fatiguée de feindre la bonne humeur. Elle suspectait Esmée de ne pas être franche avec elle, elle agissait comme si elle voulait l'acheter et Bella décida de mettre fin à ce petit jeu.  
— Merci Esmée pour cet après-midi et le déjeuner.  
— Tu t'en vas déjà?  
— J'aimerais me reposer un peu.  
— Ah… D'accord. Attend, voici mon numéro. Elle écrit rapidement son numéro sur une petite feuille et Bella l'attrapa.  
— Si tu as envie de parler ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle.  
Bella mit le papier dans sa poche et la remercia à nouveau.  
— C'était un plaisir Bella, j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer.  
— Moi de même. Dit-elle poliment avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

**Voilà! A très vite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Marie Swan n'avait jamais eu de chance.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Seattle, elle avait espéré tourner cette fichue page de sa vie. Elle voulait tant se reconstruire, avoir enfin une existence décente. Elle se souvenait vaguement de cette ville froide mais accueillante. Elle y avait sans doute passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. De trop courts instants, mais dont les souvenirs immuables l'avaient aidé à survivre. Ces instants magiques se résumaient en un seul mot: Charlie. Son père et elle avaient été très proches et elle souhaitait plus que tout le retrouver… Il était la seule personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter. Mais elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis qu'elle avait six ans.  
Ce qu'elle avait trouvé en revanche, c'était de la violence, encore. Comme si ce qu'elle fuyait la retrouvait, et ce qu'elle recherchait était introuvable.  
Elle sourit devant cette réflexion toute littéraire. Allongée dans la baignoire du motel depuis près d'une heure, elle réfléchissait aux derniers évènements de sa foutue vie. Et se revit, quelques nuits auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait dû fuir à nouveau.  
Elle venait de sortir d'un rendez-vous avec un détective privé qui l'avait dépouillé de ses économies pour l'informer que son père se trouvait à Forks. Ce qui avait redonné espoir à Bella.  
Elle était sortie avec optimisme de cet entretien et avait pris la mauvaise décision de marcher. Elle avait senti qu'un homme la suivait et avait essayé de lui échapper. Mais sa méconnaissance des environs l'avait tout droit conduit dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avait tout fait pour garder son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme indésirable la touchait. Mais il avait sorti un canif et là, c'était devenu plus délicat.  
Elle soupira. Bien sûr, sans l'intervention d'Edward, elle aurait été violée ou tuée, peut-être même les deux. Mais cet homme avait été si étrange.  
Sa force d'abord l'avait surprise. Il avait jeté son agresseur comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Or, malgré l'obscurité, Bella avait bien vu que son agresseur était énorme. Le plus étonnant fut lorsqu'il avait appelé son agresseur par son prénom… Là, elle avait vraiment flippée.  
Elle avait pensé que ça pouvait être un guet-apens, que s'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient pareils… Mais avant de s'évanouir à cause de l'odeur écœurante de son sang, elle avait cru qu'il avait peut-être de bonnes intentions.  
Bella enleva le pansement qui recouvrait encore son bras et toucha les points de sutures que le docteur Cullen lui avait faites. L'image des lèvres d'Edward sur sa peau la fit frissonner.  
A moins que ce ne soit l'eau qui avait refroidit. Elle sortit de la baignoire avec précaution. Elle avait mal partout. Devant le miroir, elle observa les différentes traces sur ses cotes, le bas de son dos, sa jambe qui s'étaient estompées. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais dans quelques jours, il n'y aurait plus rien. Habituée comme elle était à prendre des coups, elle savait qu'elle guérissait assez vite. De plus, mis à part la bosse sur son front, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à cacher les bleus sous ses vêtements. En montant sur le lit, elle pensa qu'avac l'argent de son nouveau job, elle pourrait peut etre penser à s'établir.  
Puis, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé dans son dernier appartement l'assaillirent. L'état d'Edward avait changé lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser son bras… Quoiqu'il ne l'embrassait pas, c'était plutôt comme s'il léchait sa blessure… Comme s'il suçait le sang qui s'y trouvait.  
Elle passa une main sur son visage, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Mais elle se souvint d'avoir pris plaisir à son contact et que lui-même avait semblé beaucoup en prendre.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être, un vampire?  
Elle fut obligée de rire devant sa propre stupidité. Mais le mot avait été lâché et son esprit mal tourné réfléchit sérieusement à cette possibilité.  
Il s'était très vite éloigné d'elle. Trop vite pour un simple mortel. Et puis, quand elle avait essayé d'atteindre la sortie… Il s'était interposé entre elle et la porte en un clin d'œil. Alors qu'il s'était trouvé de l'autre côté de la pièce un instant plus tôt!  
Et ses yeux… Que dire de ses yeux? Ils avaient été rouge sang, une couleur surnaturelle, de celles qu'elle n'avait vues que dans des films. Elle n'avait pas vu de canines, mais, ses grognements n'avaient rien d'humains. Son grand corps glacé s'était pressé contre le sien… Bella avait honte de l'admettre, mais elle avait été excitée à ce moment-là. Pourtant, sa peur était intense. Cependant, elle avait désiré que cet homme la prenne. Elle avait voulu que ses dents se plantent dans son cou….  
Seigneur, elle devenait folle!  
Elle revoyait son visage, si près du sien, ses yeux qui avaient absorbés les siens. La lueur qui les avait traversés avant qu'elle ne le frappe avec un vase.  
Elle devait admettre qu'il était magnifique, mais c'était tout de même un malade! Un vrai détraqué qui pouvait être très dangereux. Comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs.  
Leur pâleur et leurs yeux dorés l'avaient interpellée. En plus il y avait eu Esmée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un lien entre eux.  
A moins que ce ne soit la nouvelle mode de porter des lentilles dorées, elle ne comprenait pas comment ces personnes pouvaient avoir les mêmes yeux.  
Sans compter qu'ils avaient semblés déterminés à ce qu'elle garde le silence. Lui proposer de l'argent pour qu'elle ne dénonce pas Edward… C'était tout de même quelque chose!  
Elle avait craint qu'il ne la tue. Après tout, elle était seule avec ces cinq inconnus! Bien qu'au départ elle avait cru qu'il n'y en avait que deux, quand elle avait vu l'immense brun dans le salon, elle s'était sentie vraiment misérable.  
Mais on l'avait laissé partir, on l'avait même aidé et Edward lui avait présenté des excuses… Bon sang, c'était bien trop bizarre!  
Bien sûr, elle aurait dû porter plainte… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû remercier ce docteur de lui avoir fait ces points de sutures car elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital non plus. Pour deux raisons: elle n'avait pas assez d'argent et si elle se faisait remarquer… C'en était finit d'elle.  
Elle avait dû traverser tout les États-Unis en bus ou en train pour ne pas avoir à prendre l'avion et qu'on ne lui demande son identité. Grace à Dieu, elle avait pu économiser suffisamment pour arriver jusqu'à Forks. Mais maintenant, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose et chaque cents comptaient. Et dire que ces gens étaient vraiment très friqués… Elle n'aurait surement aucune chance de les pousser en procès ou un truc du genre.  
Bien que l'idée de laisser ces malades en liberté ne la réjouisse pas, elle n'avait pas le choix et devrait s'estimer heureuse d'être en vie et d'avoir encore une chance de retrouver son père. Et puis, Esmée s'était montrée très prévenante à son égard, meme si Bella restait méfiante.  
Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir autant d'attentions. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce devait être qu'une coïncidence qu'elle ait des yeux dorés.  
Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ne croise à nouveau les Cullen à Forks !

Elle dormait.  
La pauvre était tellement épuisée… Il aurait aimé être près d'elle, caresser son visage et effacer cette ligne contrariée qui plissait toujours son front, malgré son profond sommeil. Mais il préféra rester à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour ne pas céder à la tentation.  
De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait très bien sentir l'odeur de son sang résonner dans ses veines pour se répercuter en lui. Sa gorge n'avait pas arrêté de lui bruler depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il avait l'impression que son odeur allait le suivre partout. C'était une véritable torture d'avoir si soif et de savoir que celle dont il voulait s'alimenter se trouvait à portée de main. Mais il refusait de lui faire du mal, au contraire, il désirait la protéger.  
Il resta là pendant longtemps, presque toute la nuit, à veiller sur elle. Sa mère avait été inconsciente en se montrant à elle de cette façon. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir peur.  
Pire encore, il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse être proche des loups. Il était heureux qu'elle ait pu trouver un travail, mais il aurait préféré que ce soit ailleurs qu'au Wolf Pack.  
Il l'avait observé autant qu'il l'avait pu, mais lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le territoire des Loups, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Ce qui l'exaspérait. Sans oublier l'odeur qui s'était imprégné d'elle.  
Néanmoins, cette odeur n'était pas plus mal puisqu'elle annihilait l'arôme envoutant de Bella. Il la regarda à travers les fins rideaux de la fenêtre du motel. Elle méritait tellement mieux. Ses poings lui faisaient mal tant il les serrait. Il avait entrevu les marques sur sa peau laiteuse lorsqu'elle était dans la salle de bain.  
A celles qu'il lui avait faites, ce qui le révulsait, s'ajoutait d'autres qu'il avait déjà vu lorsqu'il lisait les pensées de Carlisle, quelques nuits plus tôt.  
Il soupira, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir exécuter ceux qui avaient osé lui faire une telle chose.  
Elle était si fragile dans son sommeil, si innocente…  
Les premiers rayons du soleil le prirent au dépourvu. La nuit était passée à toute vitesse !  
A regret, il rentra chez lui et sourit en découvrant son père qui l'attendait.  
— Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
— Oui. Répondit-il tout simplement. Il lut la question de son père avant qu'il ne la prononce mais préféra le laisser parler :  
— As-tu avancé ? Arrives-tu à capter ses pensées ?  
— Non, je ne peux toujours pas. Bougonna Edward.  
— C'est tout de même étrange je trouve, ça ne t'es jamais arrivé avant. Dit Carlisle.  
— Je n'ai aucune explication. Si ce n'est qu'elle est unique…  
— Elle m'a l'air très intelligente. Du coup, je n'exclus pas qu'elle puisse comprendre qu'Esmée et nous sommes liés et que nous ne sommes pas normaux.  
Edward se crispa.  
— C'est vrai, surtout que la façon dont j'ai agi ne joue pas en notre faveur.  
Edward ne put s'empêcher de revoir la frayeur qui avait teintée les yeux chocolatés de Bella.  
Bella… Ce prénom lui allait si bien.  
Ils avaient faire des recherches sur elle. Mais ils n'avaient absolument rien trouvé, à part que sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait eu tout juste 18 et que son père était Charlie Swan.  
Il y avait tant de réponses qu'il voulait obtenir d'elle.  
— Comment te sens-tu? S'inquiéta Carlisle.  
— Très mal.  
Ce dernier sourit en se remémorant la réponse que lui avait donné sa Tua Cantante.  
— Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la rencontre? Se surpris à demander Edward.  
— Certainement pas par hasard.  
Une pensée dérangeante lui parvint avant que la voix fluette d'Alice ne résonne :  
— Moi je suis heureuse que tu as enfin trouvé ta moitié!  
— Alice, tu pars trop vite en besogne. Grogna Edward.  
Tu sais parfaitement que c'est inéluctable. Pensa-t-elle.  
Edward secoua la tête, il aurait souhaité faire le vide, mais impossible de passer poutre les pensées d'Alice et de Carlisle.  
La rencontre d'une Tua Cantante pouvait changer bien des vies. Pour un vampire, elle représentait la plus grande source de puissance s'il décidait de s'en abreuver. S'il la transformait, la Tua cantante lui appartenait et il avait l'obligation d'en faire sa compagne.  
C'était ce qui s'était passé pour Rose et Emmet. Et avant, pour Carlisle et Esmée. D'ailleurs, son père repensait à la façon dont tout c'était passé pour lui.  
Edward soupira et ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans les souvenirs de Carlisle qui étaient aussi les siens, du moins en partie.  
Il se souvenait de la petite fille blessée qui était arrivée dans le cabinet que Carlisle et lui avaient occupés à Columbius. Esmée avait tout de suite éveillé les instincts de Carlisle, si bien qu'il avait dû laisser Edward finir de la soigner pour ne pas la mordre. Ça avait été la première fois qu'Edward avait entendu parler de Tua cantante. Une dizaine d'années plus tard, dans les années vingt, Carlisle avait décidé de retenter sa chance avec celle qu'il avait reconnu plus tôt comme sienne. Mais il avait appris qu'elle vivait dans le Wisconsin, qu'elle s'était mariée… Bref, qu'elle vivait une vie normale. Edward se souvint qu'il avait forcé la main de son père pour qu'ils partent à sa recherche. Et Carlisle lui en était toujours reconnaissant, quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'ils avaient découvert là bas, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Esmée Evenson était une femme malheureuse dont le mari frappait et maltraitait. Esmée avait perdu son nourrisson et s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise. Quand Carlisle avait appris la nouvelle, ils venaient à peine d'arriver. Même s'il ne l'avait vu que lorsqu'elle était enfant, il avait perdu la tête et avait mis le mari d'Esmée en pièce avant de se rendre à la morgue où se trouvait le corps de sa Tua Cantante.  
Mais Carlisle avait senti qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il repensait encore au son faible et presque inaudible du cœur meurtri d'Esmée, allongée sur une table glacée, le corps blessé et les os cassés. Il l'avait mordu et l'avait conquise. Et depuis 90 ans, ils filaient le parfait amour. Un amour que Carlisle souhaitait plus que tout qu'Edward connaisse. Il était son fils le plus cher et il voulait le voir heureux auprès de sa Tua Cantante.  
Edward soupira en sentant des rayons de soleil filtrer à travers les immenses séquoias qui bordaient la route. Ils étaient arrivés à Forks, Bella était en sécurité et sa famille ne pensait qu'à l'avoir avec eux. Alice songeait déjà aux vêtements qui lui iront.  
— Bella nous déteste. Dit Edward, brisant le silence songeur qui s'était installé.  
— Parle pour toi! S'enquit Alice. Elle s'est bien entendue avec Esmée !  
— Après un tel départ dans notre relation, j'imagine mal comment les choses pourront évoluer dans le bon sens.  
— Justement Edward! Vu comment ça a commencé, ça ne peut pas être pire! Fit Alice.  
— Est ce que vous avez pensé qu'elle ne voudra certainement plus parler de nous?  
— Peut être qu'elle ne le voudra pas, mais on va la voir très bientôt!  
Edward fronça les sourcils et s'absorba dans la vision d'Alice.

Bella se trouvait dans la foret, elle était en tenue de sport et courrait à une allure constante. Puis elle entendit une branche craquer et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Merci pour votre lecture! On arrive sur un terrain inconnu! J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire! Pour les plus curieux, un extrait est disponible sur mon site! ^^**

**Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

Le dimanche, il faisait beau. Enfin, il y avait un peu de bleu dans le ciel nuageux de Forks et Bella prévoyait d'aller marcher sur un sentier. Les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle commença rapidement à courir, emplissant ses poumons d'air frais et revigorant.  
Elle écoutait une musique de piano, appréciant le rythme calme du morceau dans un cadre qu'elle considérait comme idéal. Tandis qu'elle progressait dans la dense foret, elle ressentit l'étrange sensation d'être épiée. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et ralentit, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en sentant un regard sur sa nuque. Elle s'arrêta net et leva instantanément les yeux en entendant une branche craquer. Peut-être qu'une autre personne faisait son jogging, voilà tout. Elle ne devait pas s'affoler au premier finit par s'arrêter un instant, observant ce qui l'entourait avec attention. Essoufflée, elle se mit à marcher lentement, mais en restant vigilante.  
Personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait à Forks ! Elle était en sécurité, se répéta-t-elle comme un leitmotiv jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la fin du sentier, sortant des bois, elle se trouvait à quelques mètres du Wolf Pack.  
Elle sourit, c'était Angéla, la serveuse qui y travaillait qui lui avait conseillé ce sentier et était heureuse d'avoir pu le découvrir avant de commencer à travailler le lendemain matin.

La cafétéria venait à peine d'ouvrir et elle fut accueillie par un jeune homme. Elle eut l'impression d'être la première cliente!  
— Salut! Tu dois être Bella!  
— Oui, c'est bien moi. Et toi tu es… Seth?  
— Tout à fait! Assieds-toi, tu veux un chocolat chaud et des pancakes?  
— Tu es bien renseigné!  
— Les nouvelles vont très vite par ici.  
— Tu as apprécié ton jogging ?  
— Et comment ! Je pense que ce sera mon plaisir personnel dorénavant.  
— Tu dois être affamée.  
— Tu ne l'imagines même pas. Et je ne refuse pas les pancakes!  
— Je reviens. Au fait… Bienvenue dans la meute!

Elle lui sourit, s'installant sur un tabouret en attendant qu'il revienne. Elle  
se retourna en entendant le carillon de la porte. Un jeune indien aux cheveux court et à la stature imposante entra, poussant un fauteuil roulant dans lequel se trouvait un homme portant un chapeau de cow boy. Ils la saluèrent cordialement et elle leur adressa un sourire timide. Un autre homme entra derrière eux et Bella faillit tomber de son tabouret.  
Il avait une moustache, des yeux marron vifs, quelques pattes d'oie au coin des yeux… Il était vraiment très beau. Bella ne réussit pas à lui répondre quand il lui dit bonjour. C'était son père. Charlie Swan venait de se poster juste à côté d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. C'était le seul homme qu'elle avait adoré. Le seul qu'elle voulait serrer dans ses bras. Et elle l'avait tant cherché, il lui avait tellement manqué. La gorge nouée, elle observa tous ses gestes, brulant d'envie de le toucher pour voir s'il était bel et bien réel.

— Hey! Salut Chef!  
— Bonjour Seth, où est ton père?  
— Derrière, il ne va pas tarder. Salut Jake!  
— Bonjour Seth. Tu peux nous servir comme d'habitude? Lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux courts qui s'était lui aussi rapproché.  
— Oui, je finis avec la demoiselle avant.  
Seth déposa son assiette et lui sourit.  
— Bon p'tit déj' Bella.  
— Merci.  
Les trois hommes portèrent immédiatement leur attention sur elle. L'indien, Jake, lui sourit.  
— Salut, on n'a pas encore eut le plaisir d'être présenté.  
Bella hocha la tête, elle savait qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine sous le regard de son père.  
— Je suis Jacob Black, le vieux là-bas, c'est mon père, Billy et lui là, c'est le chef de la police, Charlie Swan.  
— Bonjour. Répéta-t-il.  
Bella ne parvint toujours pas à lui répondre mais hocha la tête.  
— Donc, tu t'appelles Bella? Continuait Jacob, tentant d'attirer l'attention de cette ravissante brune sur lui. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour ça, mais là, elle semblait obnubilée par Charlie.  
— C'est un joli prénom. Dit le chef, lui volant sa réplique.  
— Merci. Murmura-t-elle.  
— C'est ton vrai prénom, ou… Un surnom?  
— Un... Un surnom. Je m'appelle Isabella… Stewart.  
— Isabella. J'ai une fille qui s'appelle comme ça.  
Jake roula des yeux quand Seth revint, suivit d'Harry. Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Etait-il possible que son père ait une autre fille ?  
— Hey, salut la nouvelle, déjà parmi nous? S'enquit-il.  
— Oui, l'odeur des pancakes m'a appelé, fit elle, baissant la tête vers son assiette appétissante.  
— Vous avez fait la connaissance de la nouvelle? Continua Harry.  
— La nouvelle? Demanda Billy. Las d'être sur la touche, il s'était approché du bar pour regarder la jeune Bella de plus près. Elle dégageait une odeur qui ne le plut pas...  
— Oui, elle fait partie de la meute, Sue l'a engagé hier.  
— Génial, on aura l'occasion de se voir très souvent. Sourit Jacob. Billy fronça les sourcils. Seth et son fils avaient l'air charmé par cette fille. Elle lui sembla fragile et réservée, mais pas très nette… D'autant plus qu'elle fixait Charlie qui lui, tripotait nerveusement sa tasse de café.  
— Bien, il faudrait penser à aller pêcher avant que les poissons ne s'en aillent. Conclut Charlie.  
— Seth, je te confie la boutique! Leah et ta mère ne devraient pas tarder.  
— Amusez-vous bien. Leur dit Jacob.

Bella observa son père sortir et refoula ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire que c'était elle, qu'elle était là ! Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait le perdre… Car elle allait la revoir, tous les jours peut être, s'il passait régulièrement au Wolf Pack. Elle allait avoir le temps de faire sa connaissance, de découvrir si elle avait une demi-sœur et ensuite, elle le lui dirait…  
En attendant, elle avait deux indiens qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle, attrapant sa tasse de chocolat chaud encore fumant.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Forks?  
— Rien de particulier. Bougonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Jacob.  
— Forks n'est pas une super destination pour une jolie fille comme toi!  
— Je cherchais le calme.  
Seth s'esclaffa.  
— Je crois que tu vas le trouver!  
— Je suis flic aussi. Lui apprit Jacob. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est une ville sans histoires.  
— C'est parfait. Sourit-elle.  
C'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait trouver: son père et le calme.  
— Sinon… Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Surprise par la question de Jake, elle préféra boire son chocolat chaud et prendre une savoureuse bouchée de pancake. Seth secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Son ami d'enfance n'avait jamais de problème pour séduire les femmes en général, mais ils sentaient tous que celle-ci était différente. Elle dégageait une force impressionnante et conservait un regard très mystérieux. Un mystère que Jacob Black aimerait beaucoup perce. Sauf que Bella était loin de se laisser faire. Au risque de paraitre pour un idiot, il fit une nouvelle tentative.

— J'ai ma journée de libre, si cela vous dit, je pourrais vous faire visiter.  
Bella planta un peu fort sa fourchette dans un morceau de pancake et lui lança un regard presque meurtrier.  
— Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.  
— Ow ! Se moqua Seth avant d'aller accueillir les clients qui s'installaient pour pas avoir à subir les foudres de Jacob.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui vous plairait de faire ?  
— Je crains que ça ne vous regarde pas.— Allé, Bella, je suis persuadé que tu adorerais passer du temps avec moi.

Il lui adressa un sourire craquant auquel elle resta néanmoins insensible. Pff… Son père était flic, certes, mais elle n'envisageait pas une seconde de fricoter avec un autre flic. Cela lui attirerait beaucoup trop de problème.

— Non, je préfère largement rester toute seule.  
Jake vida sa tasse de café d'un seul trait. Bella se sentit rassurée de le voir lâcher prise. Mais son soulagement fut de très courte durée.  
— Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix. Désolé. Interpellée par le ton sérieux qu'il venait d'employer, elle le vit avec horreur prendre ses menottes et avancer vers elle.  
— Je vous arrête, Isabella Stewart, vous avez le droit de garder le silence…  
Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer en l'entendant lui lire ses droits Miranda.  
— C'est une blague ?  
— Hey Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous.  
— Vous m'arrêtez ? Mais je n'ai rien fait.  
— Si, refus de coopérer.  
— Quoi ?!  
Pendant que Bella, horrifiée se laissait mettre les menottes par cette pourriture, Seth tenta d'intervenir.  
— Jake, ce n'est pas drôle.  
— Oh, mais je ne plaisante pas. Bella lança un regard désespéré à Seth qui se sentit impuissant.  
— Bonne chance Bella. Lui dit-il en la regardant entrer dans la voiture de police de Jake.  
— Dite moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Gronda-t-elle, ayant beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle venait de se faire arrêter. Encore. Ses poignets avaient été déjà bien trop habitués à être encerclés par des maudites menottes !  
Elle gigotait sur son siège lorsque Jake entra dans la voiture.  
— Alors, Bella, comment trouves tu Forks ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il démarra.  
— Je peux te tutoyer non ? Après tout on va se croiser tous les jours puisque tu vas bosser au Wolf Pack.  
— Relâchez-moi. Tout de suite !  
— Sinon quoi ?  
Elle continua à gigoter, énervée par cet imbécile !  
— Okay, pas de tutoiement pour l'instant…  
Ils gardèrent un instant le silence puis il reprit la parole :  
— Je veux juste vous connaitre un peu plus.  
— Ce n'est pas mon cas.  
— Pourquoi ça ? Je ne vous plais pas ?  
— Vous venez de m'arrêter !  
— Là n'est pas la question. Mes méthodes sont certes un peu… Brutales, mais c'est parce que je me sens très attiré par vous.  
— Au risque de me répéter. Ce n'est pas mon cas !  
— Et puis, je suis très curieux. A mon avis, Bella, si c'est votre vrai prénom… Dit-il en lui lançant un regard en coin qui la fit se crisper avant qu'il ne continue :  
— Pour que vous veniez vous terrer dans un endroit comme Forks, c'est que vous fuyez quelque chose. Et vous savez… Vous pouvez tout me dire.  
Bella ne parvint pas à affronter le regard sondeur qu'il lui adressa et tourna vivement la tête pour observer le paysage verdoyant qui défilait. Bordel, pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à elle ?  
— J'ai remarqué que sembliez particulièrement intéressée par mon chef tout à l'heure.  
Bella se mordit la lèvre, soulagée qu'il ne voie pas son visage se décomposer. Cela avait été aussi évident ?!  
— Vous le connaissez ?  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête, refusant néanmoins de se tourner vers lui de peur qu'il ne parvienne à lire son expression.  
— Ou bien… Il vous plait ?  
Bella écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il penser ça !  
— Si ça se trouve vous aimez les p'tits vieux à moustache !  
— Bon, ça suffit ! Tout ça ne rime à rien. Vous allez vous arrêter tout de suite et me laisser m'en aller.  
Jake lui sourit, puis tourna dans une allée qui à la grande surprise de Bella conduisait au motel dans lequel elle séjournait.  
— On y est.

Mais loin d'être rassurée, Jacob vit le visage de Bella s'assombrir alors qu'il se garait. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et fixait… Soudain, une puanteur fouetta les narines affutées de Jake. Son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines en découvrant celui qui se tenait debout juste devant le capot de sa voiture.  
Edward Cullen. Il fixait Bella en serrant les poings et Jake la regarda. Elle était livide.

— Restes dans la voiture.  
Elle opina tout de suite. Il sortit et fit face à son vieil ennemi.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ta voiture ? Pourquoi l'as-tu arrêté ? Répliqua Edward, sans quitter Bella des yeux. La pauvre était terrifiée.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? S'enquit Jake, intrigué par le fait que Bella et lui e connaissent.  
— Relâche là. Immédiatement. Lui ordonna le vampire qui avait du mal à retenir ses crocs.  
— Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Dit Jacob, commençant à s'approcher de lui.

Ils s'affrontèrent, se jaugeant comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une arène. Bella ouvrit sa portière. Ce petit jeu auquel elle ne comprenait absolument rien avait assez duré. Elle s'approcha courageusement des deux hommes, attirant leur attention.

— Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Edward…

Elle eut du mal à déglutir en découvrant ses yeux dorés. Seigneur ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Bien sûr elle ne lui répondit rien. Elle tendit la paire de menottes à Jake qui la regarda, bouche bée.

— Comment ?  
Elle les fusilla tour à tour du regard et recula.  
— Tous les deux, vous allez me foutre la paix ! Hors de ma vue ! Cria –t-elle, à bout de nerfs.  
— Bella, je suis désolé… Commença Jacob qu'elle coupa d'un simple geste de la main.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?  
— Bella, je dois te parler… Dit Edward d'une voix grave.  
Elle secoua la tête, exaspérée.  
— Barrez-vous !  
Jacob croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Edward avant de reculer vers sa voiture.  
— Je te vois bientôt Bella.

Edward serrait tellement sa mâchoire qu'elle faillit exploser. Il lui était inadmissible que ce Loup puisse être aussi proche de sa Bella. Tandis que ce chien galeux sortait du parking, Edward tenta de parler à Bella qui l'observait avec horreur.

— Vous m'avez suivi ?  
—Non.  
— Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
— Je… Je devais savoir si tout allait bien pour toi. Je… M'inquiétais.  
— Partez. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.

Edward hocha la tête. Il la comprenait. Il lui fallait du temps. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus rester très longtemps. Maintenant que ce loup de pacotille était partir, le parfum de Bella lui brulait la gorge. La soif se faisait à nouveau sentir. Pourtant, il lui adressa un regard presque désespéré. Il aurait tut donné pour pouvoir rester avec elle et lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais c'était impossible.  
Bella n'en cru pas ses yeux quand en un clin d'œil il avait disparu. Comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Elle tremblait comme une feuille en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Un vent frisquet n'arrangea rien. Le temps s'était couvert, il allait pleuvoir d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Et elle réalisait que la sécurité qu'elle avait cru obtenir à Forks venait de se dissoudre complètement…

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Merci de votre lecture! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire! Découvrez un extrait tout de suite en cliquant sur le lien qui vous conduira sur mon site et qui se trouve sur la page de mon profil!**

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement Isnoname, Soraya2107, miangemidemon02, Black-Tulipe, aelita48, lion17, Grazie, VIVI1 et bien sur mon Erika adorée pour leurs reviews! Et je n'oublie pas ma lectrice Italiana! Roberta! ^^ **

**Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre opinion en temps que lectrice, cela m'encourage à persévérer car je tente depuis plusieurs années de faire connaitre mers écrits! **

**Merci et à très vite pour la suite! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé du retard! Erika... Ce chapitre est pour toi! Et pour vous aussi! ^^**

* * *

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Bella avait revêtue l'uniforme noir du Wolf pack, attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, chaussé ses converses et s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle ignorait exactement pourquoi elle le faisait et n'en tira absolument aucune satisfaction. Pourtant, elle attrapa sa besace et sortit de sa chambre de motel pour se diriger à pied vers la cafétéria où elle allait travailler depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.  
Un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Forks, qu'elle côtoyait son père presque tous les jours sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de qui elle est. Un mois qu'elle tentait d'éviter Jake, l'officier qui lui courait après et aussi un mois qu'elle n'avait plus revu de yeux dorés.  
Elle s'était faite à la routine, s'adaptant peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie, commençant tout juste à se lier d'amitié avec quelques personnes. Ainsi, chaque matin, elle prenait le sentier boisé en direction du Wolf Pack, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle n'était absolument pas consciente qu'Edward la contemplait.  
Il passait ses nuits à la regarder dormir, heureux de sentir de moins en moins la piqure que l'odeur de son sang provoquait dans sa gorge. Il l'épiait sans vergogne, subissant les moqueries d'Emmet sans se plaindre. Il avait décidé de ne plus se manifester de peur de l'effrayer davantage. Il se faisait donc extrêmement discret, mais restait présent chaque jour.  
Edward s'assura qu'elle entre bien dans la cafétéria. Il la vit sourire timidement à ses collègues et commencer sans plus tarder à travailler. Parfois il restait pour entendre le son de sa voix, la regarder se mouvoir avec élégance. Il adorait regarder sa réaction lorsque Charlie Swan passait la porte du Wolf Pack.  
Les battements de son petit cœur s'accélérait, il pouvait deviner que ses joues s'empourpraient. Par contre il détestait lorsque Black garait sa moto devant le Wolf Pack. Ce dernier sentait sa présence et lorsqu'il enlevait son casque tournait toujours la tête vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait toujours envie de franchir les mètres qui les séparaient pour étriper cet imbécile de chien…  
Il savait pourtant qu'il ne provoquait aucune émotion chez Bella, elle restait indifférente face à lui, mais ces derniers temps, il sentait bien qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle lui sourit à lui plutôt…  
Edward se ressaisit et décida de rentrer chez lui. Son obsession pour cette humaine devenait pathétique. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'être avec elle. Et pourtant, il était saisit de l'irrépressible envie d'être à ses côtés.  
Les visions d'Alice ne lui apportait que peu de réconfort, elle était privée de ses dons dès qu'elle entrait dans la tanière des loups. Impossible donc de savoir s'il allait avoir la chance de l'approcher de nouveau.  
— Enfin te voilà !  
Edward arqua un sourcil en découvrant Esmée sur le pas de la porte. Il lut rapidement ses pensées et se renfrogna.  
— Tout va bien, grogna-t-il.  
— Je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu rien bu ?  
— Je suis allé chassé…  
— Ça doit faire un bon mois.  
Il s'immobilisa, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.  
— Ton père et moi sommes très inquiets pour toi. Tu es toujours dehors à l'espionner, si près des Loups qu'Alice ne peux même plus te voir parfois. Le bonheur que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu l'as trouvé s'est transformé en une boule d'angoisse. Edward, je commence à croire qu'elle ne t'apporte rien de bon.  
— Tu exagères.  
— Non, je l'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que c'était une fille avec un lourd passé, elle t'attire peut-etre, mais il y a un danger qui l'entoure constamment…  
— Pourtant tu m'as dit l'avoir adoré !  
— C'est vrai, c'est le cas. Je l'admire. Mais elle te repousse, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Elle a du comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez toi et ne voudra sans doute jamais rien avoir à faire avec notre clan. Et il est clair qu'elle a choisi, certes inconsciemment, mais elle a choisi d'etre avec les Loups.  
— Esmée, elle ignore ce qu'ils sont.  
— Mais eux n'en veulent pas à son sang.  
Edward serra les poings.  
— Je me maitrise.  
— Edward…  
Il entendit Esmée lui donner d'autres arguments tout à fait valables pour qu'il arrête de penser à Bella, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Les pensées d'Emmet lui parvinrent, ce dernier compatissait à son malheureux sort et venait à sa rescousse.  
— Hey ! Je te cherchais justement. Je vais chasser. J'espère trouver un ours. Tu viens ?  
Esmée lui adressa un sourire triste en le regardant suivre son frère. Elle était déchirée par ses sentiments. Edward savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Mais était de moins en moins convaincue que Bella serait celle qu'il lui faut.  
Emmet quant à lui était toujours moqueur, toujours optimiste, il supposa qu'Edward finirait par se lasser de cette humaine pour chercher une vrai femme telle que sa Rose. Bien sûr il n'osa pas lui dire de vive voix mais le pensait si fort qu'Edward en eut mal à la tête.  
La partie de chasse lui fit un bien fou. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée lui en parle, qu'il était aussi faible. Rasséréné, il se mit à rire à la blague qu'Emmet s'apprêtait à lui faire.  
— Bordel, ça ne vaut même plus la peine que je te la dise.  
— Ouais, mais elle était bonne, admit-Edward.  
— Oui, c'est vrai. Et pour ton information, Bella a un bien joli petit cul.  
Edward émit un grognement menaçant.  
— Ne sois pas aussi possessif ! Se moqua son frère.  
— Ne t'avise plus de parler d'elle en ces termes.  
— Et si te mettais à chercher une fille qui voudrait de toi ? Non, parce que sérieux, t'en as pas marre de jouer au voyeur ?  
Cette fois ci il s'apprêtait à frapper Emmet en plein visage lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une Alice affolée. Elle sauta vers eux, les yeux écarquillés, lui envoyant une terrifiante vision.  
Il vit avec une carté effrayante comment les roues d'un gros camion de marchandise passèrent dans une flaque d'huile, les pneus crissèrent sur la route bitumée et le chauffeur tentait en vain de contrôler son véhicule. Bella saluait ses collègues et avançait tranquillement vers le sentier qui la conduisait à son motel. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route lorsqu'elle entendit le bruissement qui annonçait sa mort certaine. Elle eut uniquement le temps de prendre une bouffée d'air glacée avant d'être mortellement fauchée.  
— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emmet, ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Edward qui posa ses deux mains sur son front, désemparé.  
Ce n'était pas encore arrivé, il avait le pouvoir d'agir. Il le fallait. Il entendait à peine les cris de sa famille lorsqu'il se précipita dans la forêt dense.  
Bella était en danger. Edward courrait à toute vitesse. Tourmenté par les images atroces de la vision d'Alice. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse quelque chose arriver à Bella. Il pria pour pouvoir arriver à temps. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, maudissant le fait que leur maison se trouve aussi loin du Wolf Pack, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait rompre le traité qui les faisait vivre en paix. Il arriva au bord de la falaise et sauta sans la moindre hésitation vers l'autre rive. Il continua sa course effrénée contre la montre, conscient d'être suivis de près par deux énormes loups.  
Puis, lorsqu'il arriva sur la route, il s'élança comme un diable vers Bella pour stopper le camion qui fonçait à toute allure sur elle. Il écarta Bella aussi loin que possible du véhicule alors que de ses mains nues fit arrêter l'engin en tôle d'acier dans un fracas épouvantable. Les pneus grincèrent sur l'asphalte, le monteur vrombissait, refusant cet arrêt brutal jusqu'à ce qu'un silence de plomb règne autour d'eux.  
Edward osa se tourner alors vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. C'est alors qu'il croisa ses yeux chocolatés. Qu'il y lut… De la peur.

Elle avait tout vu. Alors qu'elle venait de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, qu'elle n'avait plus le moindre espoir de survie. Il avait surgit devant elle et était parvenu à arrêter l'énorme véhicule. Elle l'avait vu de ses yeux et pourtant n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
Le souffle coupé, elle le regarda s'agenouiller devant elle, écarter les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux… Étaient d'une couleur plus sombre, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu l'agresser dans son appartement. Il posa ses mains glacées sur ses joues et elle tressaillit.  
— Est-ce que ça va ?  
Tout ceci était insensé… La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :  
— Comment… ?  
Il se détacha d'elle tout de suite, se redressant et la regardant bizarrement.  
—Mon Dieu ! Bella ! Cria Angéla, très vite, une foule de badauds s'étaient massés autour de la scène. Les clients du Wolf Pack, ses collègues, et même le conducteur du camion qui s'en était sorti indemne s'approchèrent d'elle.  
— Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? Elle vit que Se s'était agenouillée devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Elle le chercha des yeux, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça !  
— Vous l'avez vu ? Demanda-t-elle au conducteur qui était sous le choc, puis aux autres personnes qui s'étaient amassés autour d'elle.  
Mais personne n'avait vu Edward Cullen. Il s'était volatilisé. Elle n'osa pas leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé de peur qu'on la prenne pour une cinglée. Du coup, elle se laissa faire, dans un état second, par les secours qui arrivèrent peu de temps après sur place.  
Par contre, elle sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'on mentionna le mot « hôpital ». Mais il était trop tard, malgré ses objections, on décida de l'envoyer dans la clinique la plus proche.  
Durant le trajet, elle tenta désespérément d'expliquer ce dont elle avait été témoin, mais ne trouva rien de logique à ce qui venait de se produire. Complètement désarçonnée, elle reçut un nouveau choc en découvrant le médecin qui la consultait. Ses cheveux d'un blond aussi dorés que ses yeux la firent grimacer.  
Sur le qui-vive, la gorge nouée, elle se redressa sur la civière.  
— Bonjour Bella, on m'a dit que vous aviez eu beaucoup de chance.  
Elle ne lui répondit rien lorsqu'il posa sa main glacée sur son dos endolori. Il continua à la toucher et elle émit un faible gémissement de douleur.  
— Oh… Votre épaule est démise. Je devrais faire une radio…  
— Non. Remettez-la en place.  
Il fut surpris par cette réponse.  
— Vous ne voulez pas être anesthésiée ?  
— Non.  
Il hocha la tête et elle s'allongea à nouveau sur la civière. Elle eut une sensation de déjà vu, la ramenant dans son petit appartement la nuit où Edward l'avait agressé.  
— Cela risque d'être douloureux. L'avertit-il même s'il imaginait aisément qu'elle le savait déjà.  
Carlisle procéda le plus doucement possible, et bientôt il y eut un craquement d'os qui signifiait que son épaule s'était emboitée. Il fut impressionné par le courage de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait émis qu'une faible plainte là où beaucoup d'autres hurlaient de douleur.  
Elle resta allongée un instant, juste avant que Charlie Swan n'écarte brusquement les rideaux.  
— Bonjour Mademoiselle Stewart, j'ai appris ce qui vous est arrivé. Comment allez-vous ?  
— Aussi bien que j'en aie l'air Chef. Déclara-telle osant à peine lever les yeux sur lui.  
— Et bien… Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance compte tenu du drame qui aurait pu se dérouler.  
Bella hocha la tête tandis que Carlisle passait une crème pour atténuer la douleur.  
— Voulez-vous que je sorte Chef Swan ? Demanda-t-l.  
— Non, je suis juste passé prendre de ses nouvelles.  
— Comment va le chauffeur ? Demanda Bella.  
— Il est en état de choc mais est sorti indemne, ce qui est impressionnant, vu l'état du camion. Chose qu'on n'explique pas puisqu'il n'a rien percuté.  
Carlisle acquiesça.  
— Bella a eu beaucoup de chance alors.  
— Pas tant que ça… Vous allez lui faire un plâtre ? Lui demanda Charlie, préoccupé.  
— C'est une luxation de l'épaule, je vais lui passer une écharpe et elle sera guérie d'ici un mois ou deux.  
— Bien, tant mieux… Mademoiselle Stewart, voulez-vous porter plainte contre le camionneur ?  
— Non, c'était un accident et ça aurait pu être pire.  
— Bien, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
— Merci chef Swann. Murmura-t-elle alors que son père allait quitter la pièce.  
— Docteur Cullen…  
Ce dernier ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête puis il passa une écharpe bleue pour immobiliser son bras et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il aperçut des larmes perler sur les joues de la jeune femme.  
— Oh… Bella… Laissez-vous aller.  
Emu par la détresse qu'elle éprouvait, il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il comprenait que cela devait etre très difficile pour elle d'etre si pret de son père sans pouvoir le lui dire, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle ne le lui avait encore rien avoué.  
— Désolée… Je…  
— Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer. Laissez-moi vous accompagner chez vous. J'ai terminé mon service.  
— C'est que… Je suis dans un motel et si je suis immobilisée pendant un mois, je n'aurais aucun salaire… Il va falloir que je règle les factures de l'hopital, je vais vite me retrouver à court d'argent. J'ai l'impression d'être maudite !  
— Calmez vous…  
— J'aurais préférée avoir été écrasée par ce fichu camion.  
— Je vous interdis de dire cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent, je vous aiderais.  
Bella secoua la tête et voulu se remettre debout.  
— Non, je ne veux pas de votre pitié.  
— Bella, acceptez mon aide. Insista Carlisle.  
Elle soupira, perdue. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Que penser d'Edward ?  
Carlisle eut la gentillesse de la guider jusqu'à une voiture luxueuse, lui ouvrit la portière et l'emmena au motel. Ils gardèrent le silence durant tout le trajet. Il se gara sur une place de parking puis lui sourit.  
— Voulez-vous que je vous aide pour…  
— Je l'ai vu. Déclara-t-elle soudain.  
Carlisle n'essaya pas de lui faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il hocha tout simplement la tête.  
— Je le sais.  
— Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je… J'ignore comment et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir.  
— Je comprends.  
— Non, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Ce que j'ai vécu… Ce que je vis… J'ai l'impression que je passe toute ma vie à être entourée par le danger, par des choses… Inexplicables.  
— Croyez-moi Bella, il y a toujours une explication. Il sortit, fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.  
— Merci. Pour tout.  
— C'est la moindre des choses.  
Elle sortit, les douleurs commençaient à se faire ressentir partout. Puis commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner.  
— Remerciez-le aussi.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier cette histoire! Gros bisous à vous toutes! A très vite! **

**Et pour les plus curieuses, un extrait est dispo sur mon site! ^^**


End file.
